


Doing Laundry

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hits at threeway, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: Saeran joins you in the laundry room.





	

Who knew when you first decided to do laundry today that it would end up like this, ass on the dryer, arms wrapped around Saeran’s neck with his tongue in your mouth dancing with yours. Your legs were spread as he pushed a knee between them and into your soaked panties. He pulled away to move to bite and suck at your neck. Fingers dug into the back of his neck as vibrations from the washer made you increasingly sensitive. 

“S-Saeran…Hah!" 

"Shh, you want to keep quiet Princess. Unless you want Saeyoung to hear us.” Your eyes glanced over at the cracked open door to the laundry room to look at the back of Saeyoung’s head as he worked on his computer right across the hall. Saeran growled and roughly grabbed your chin to force you to look at him before he attacked your mouth again with his own. You bravely bite his lower lip, causing him to groan. In retaliation, he back to rock his knee against your aching core. Your hands left from his neck to grab at the sides of porcelain machine. It began to bump and vibrate at what seemed like sync of Saeran’s teasing. 

“Oh god Saeran…” You threw your head back and bit your lip as the sensations ran through your body. Saeran took advantage of your exposed neck and began to bite and suck once again, this time leaving marks. His hands moved from their place on your hips to run up your sides and over to give your chest a squeeze causing you to squirm a bit. He smirked before easily slipping his hands into your tank top to squeeze your breasts again. Thumbs ran over soft nipples, trying to coax them to harden as he moved up your neck before capturing your lips once again. You moaned as pinched your hardening buds. Your back arched into his teasing touch as he toyed with your nipples. Lips parted as your tongue eagerly brushed against his. You felt the heat from the dryer underneath you making get more aroused much faster than normal. When the need for air became too much, you pulled away softly from Saeran. Eyes were clouded with lust and desire as they looked up into mint, green ones. The look in your eyes alone caused Saeran to groan and sent a throb to his already hard cock.

“Please…Saeran.” To hell with Saeyoung if he heard you guys fucking in the other room. You needed Saeran and the damned dryer was definitely not helping things.

“Someone is not patient, what a naughty girl?” He teased causing you to growl. Talented fingers removed themselves from your shirt to grab your thighs and pull you impossibly closer. His hands ghosted up your thighs, not quite touching but close enough that you could definitely feel it. The little fucker was teasing you much to your frustration. His hands settled onto your thighs, right before your core, and spread your legs more. You hiked up your skirt some to make it easier as you complied and spread your legs. One of his hands ran up your wet panties causing you to moan before biting your lip at remembering a certain red haired twin in the other room. Saeran could not help but smirk in amusement. He leaned forward until his lips grazed the shell of your ear.

“You are so wet for me Princess.” Your face was red at the sultry tone in his words.  “Maybe we should take these off so that you can wash these too.” With those words, he pulled your soiled underwear down your legs and tossed them towards the washer. The porcelain of the dryer was warm against your already heated skin as the cool air hit parts that were not touching the machine causing you to hiss. He smirked before running his index finger up your slit causing your breath to hitch. Thank god the load that you put in the dryer was a fairly heavy load so that your moans were not as noticeable. You were sure if it was not for the dryer, Saeyoung would definitely hear your wanton cries for his brother's touch. Saeran ran his finger back up before swirling around your clit teasingly. You let out a low growl causing him to laugh softly.

“So impatient.” Your lips parted to utter a retort, but they were cut short when he stuck one of his digits into you. He grabbed your hip with his free hand as he pushed himself in more, curling his finger against your walls to loosen them. The finger retracted before it was pushed back in.

“Sa-Saeran…” He let go of your hip and grabbed your chin to roughly before slamming his lips against yours to swallow your moans. You felt as he pushed his finger in a few more times before adding a second one into the mix. He kept thrusting them in and out before scissoring them to make sure that you were fully prepared. Your hips began to back up into his touch as you felt the pleasure start to take over your body. Finally, he released you and removed his fingers causing you to groan in disappointment before watching as he took a step back and began to undo the zipper on his pants and pull his cock out of its constraining confines. A wanton moan left your mouth involuntarily as you took in the sight of his fully erect member. Saeran took a step forward and grabbed your chin once again.

“Like what you see Princess?” It was your turn to smirk as you began to wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer.

“Very much so?” Saeran let out a low growl before leaning forward to kiss your lips once again. He grabbed your hips to steady them with one hand as he used his other hand to guide himself to your prepared opening. You took a sharp inhale when you felt the tip of his member start to push into you. Arms wrapped around his neck as your eyes closed as you felt him push himself into you. Saeran let go of himself to grab your hips with both hands as he pushed himself before he was fully in. There was no movement as he waited for you to adjust to the feeling of his fully erect cock inside you.

When he felt your hands start to loosen around his neck, he began to pull himself out until only the tip was in before pushing himself back in fully. You let out a moan before the rustling of a bag followed by a soft ‘pop’ made its way to your ears. Saeyoung must have opened a new bag of chips. A particular hard thrust combined with the feeling of something hitting the top of the dryer hard in the cycle against you to let out a particular load moan that even left Saeran surprised. There was no way that Saeyoung did not hear that. Saeran seemed also to grow concerned because he pulled you close to swallow your moans as his pace picked up and his one hand left your hips to rub your clit in an attempt to make you cum. He must be getting nervous as well about Saeyoung catching them, but dammit keeping quiet was hard.

Saeran angled his hips in a way that made you see stars. You screamed into his mouth in ecstasy at the feeling. You felt him smirk and he repeatedly tried to hit that spot. It was not too long before your breathing picked up as your orgasm started near. Saeran bit down on your lip which pushed you over the edge. You were seeing white when Saeran pulled away to let out a loud groan before releasing his seed inside you. He rode out his orgasm before he came to a stop as you caught your breath. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he pulled himself out of you just in time for the two of you to hear the sound of Saeyoung’s chair squeak at being turned around. Saeran quickly put himself away as you started to pull down your skirt. You momentarily thought about jumping off the dryer, but you didn’t trust your own legs from collapsing under you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw as Saeyoung began to pull the door to the laundry room open. He stopped as he saw both you and Saeran in the laundry room. To avoid any awkwardness, the younger twin pushed past his brother to walk out of the room. Saeyoung looked over at you as you sat on the dryer. Once he was sure that his brother left the laundry room, he closed the door. You looked at him confused for a second as he adjusted his glasses before a knowing smirk made its way on his lips.

“Next time you want to fuck in the laundry room, make sure that you invite me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Fantasy Immortal. I really have no idea why I wrote this.


End file.
